


If Only In My Dreams

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet Christmas feel good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only In My Dreams

IF ONLY IN MY DREAMS

By Gena 

 

 

"I'm just saying I don't like being an Um...friend.' 

 

Blair Sandburg closed the door slowly, using the luxury of those few milliseconds to decipher his lover's last statement. Even pausing to toss his coat to Ellison and watch it being hung up to dry didn't provide the necessary time to figure it out. He gave a mental shrug and said, 'okay, what's an 'um...friend"

 

Jim Ellison rounded on him, triumph in his narrowed gaze. 'An Um...friend,' he growled, 'is the person you introduce as, and I quote, 'This is Jim, my''um,friend' end quote.' 

 

'Jim! Where the hell do you get this shit''

 

Ellison grinned, 'from you.' But as quick as his grin had formed it died away and Blair could see real hurt in those blue eyes.

 

 

'Jim, man,' he sighed and, placing both hands on his lover's shoulders, pushed down while hoisting himself up the few inches needed until their faces were level. 'Jim, I'm sorry. He took me by surprise. Dean Vine is not a person I want privy to any detail of my personal life.' His gaze continued to bore into Ellison's, burning with an inner fire that made Jim willing to do anything to keep it there.

 

'Privy, huh'' Jim asked.

 

Blair pulled him into an embrace, burying his face against the firm throat and muttering, 'A whole fucking outhouse.' Jim relaxed, breathing in the warm scent, the scent which to him meant home, family, love. Three years it had taken to get to that point, years of devoted friendship, and joyful companionship but now they had it all. He had Blair in his arms and in his bed and life could not get any better. He contented himself with what Blair could give - he knew the man loved him, he

demonstrated it every day of their lives. So if Sandburg didn't want other people to know about them, Jim told himself it didn't matter. He didn't like pretending to be something other than what he was but if his heightened senses had taught him

anything it was that discretion, if not valorous, was at least wise. 

 

Still, the depth of what he felt for Blair made him want to shout it from the top of the Wilkerson Towers and Blair's reluctance seemed to feed that streak of insecurity deep within him. Some part of his heart still couldn't help but believe the novelty of his sentinel abilities would wear off someday and Blair would see all he had was a middle aged cop with a bad disposition and thinning hair. How could he tell

Blair he didn't trust him not to break his heart' He couldn't - he wouldn't. That

fear would just lay there inside him like a forgotten winter coat, tried on occasionally and when it didn't fit slung back in the corner, useless but always there. He dreaded

the day Sandburg's eyes would glow with savage excitement and he not be the cause but for now he would be thankful for what he had. 

 

Ellison forced all those thoughts away, telling himself the future was the future and he had Blair here and now and he loved Sandburg more than life. 'I love you so much,' Jim said, suddenly needing to say it aloud. 

 

'I know you do,' Blair whispered. 'I know you do.' Jim pulled back, a little pink around the ears, reddening even more under his lover's knowing gaze. Blair cuffed him gently on the head and he retaliated by shoving his lover towards the living room. 

 

'Check the messages, Chief. Want a beer'' He'd just snagged two when his father's recorded voice filled the loft.

 

'Jimmy, uh, Jim. I know the past few years we haven't celebrated together, anything'.Christmas, I mean. I was thinking maybe this year'. If you're not working - or busy.' Jim stood completely still, his attention fixed on the disembodied voice, hearing the sigh behind the words, even the rapid heartbeat as William Ellison struggled onward. 'I thought this year we could change it all. I'm still a member of the Country Club.' Another silence followed and in it Jim heard his father nervously

tapping the top of the big wooden desk in his den at home. Jim could see it clearly, just as he had hundreds of times as a boy. 'See, the thing is I want you to come to the Christmas party, Jim. Stephen is bringing Katie. If you,' William paused and

Jim heard another deep breath, then rushed as if he might not have the courage if he said it slowly, 'if you and Sandburg would like to join us. We'.I would love it.' The voice faltered then came back strong, 'I'm on the committee and well, I bought ten tickets - so you can bring as many people as you want, son. Bring all your friends if you want. I really hope you and Blair can make it.' 

 

Blair hit the stop button but it was too late, Jim replayed the entire message in his mind. One part of him tracked his lover's movements, knowing his stillness was scaring Blair, but the other part kept hearing that voice so familiar yet so different than it had been in his childhood. Years ago it had scared him, his father yelling at him, hissing in his ear that they would laugh at him, make fun of him if he kept lying. It had haunted his nightmares, helping create the stone wall which pressed his

heightened senses down and away, back into his subconscious. Now, now William

sounded sad and old, and maybe a little lonely. 'Jim'' Soft, full of concern and love, Blair's voice superseded the one inside his head. Jim turned and stared down at his partner. There was a pleading in his lover's expression, a kind of hopeful longing that had Jim blinking, on the verge of tears. Blair's reaction had always been to urge Jim to reconcile with William and Stephen as if somehow he, too, would gain a father and brother in the process. 

 

'Yeah,' Jim said and leaned down to rest his forehead against Blair's. 'I think I'd like to go'..if you come with me.'

 

'Wild horses, lover,' Blair whispered, 'wild horses.'

 

~~~~

 

A storm had been brewing, rain in the morning turned to sleet by the time Simon arrived at the loft to pick them up. 'Could get kind of nasty out there, mates,' Megan Connor said, smiling as Banks brushed at ice crystals clinging to her long, dark hair. The tenderness between them was obvious and it made Blair grin. Ellison felt his lover's gaze and ducked his head to hide the wistful look his face must carry. Sandburg moved closer, touching his arm but Jim shook his head and forced a smile.

 

'I was just thinking, we could get stranded at my old man's house if this weather keeps up.'

 

'I hope he doesn't have bunk beds,' Simon groused.

 

'Why,' Megan asked with a teasing lift of her brow, 'afraid you won't wind up on top'' 

 

Banks sputtered, unable to answer and that only made his friends howl with laughter. They were still laughing as they existed the building out into the wintry night. They took Simon's car, and though Banks was an excellent driver, the storm had picked up and the streets were starting to become slick in places. 

 

'There's some ice up ahead on the right,' Jim muttered absently, his hand shooting out needlessly to press Blair back against the seat. 

 

'Now that's got to be the worst,' Banks said, 'a back seat driver who can spot ice a block away.'

 

Blair gave his lover another worried look, Ellison had been even more quiet than usual since they'd agreed to attend the party. He slid his hand over Jim's and asked in a voice only his sentinel would hear, 'second thoughts''

 

Ellison didn't answer for a moment, just kept staring out at the fat drops of sleet hitting the windshield. Finally he sighed, 'You think he knows' About us''

 

He watched Blair consider the question. Only twice since the Forrester case had they seen William Ellison; once at an arranged dinner in a downtown restaurant the second an unexpected visit to the loft. William's reaction at the dinner had been polite and charming to Blair but when he'd dropped by to see his son's home it had been a different story. Jim could still see the shocked expression on his father's face when Blair, coming in from a late class, used his key and swept in with his

usual abandon. Something had flickered in his father's eyes then been quickly masked as he carried on the conversation. Blair, sensing William's discomfort, had made himself scarce and that, more than anything, had disappointed Jim. The

fact his lover wouldn't acknowledge what existed between them in their own home made Jim wonder how long his will-o'-the-wisp partner would stay. 

 

They arrived at the Club, left the car with the valet and hurried inside out of the frigid weather. True to his word, a table for ten had been reserved under William Ellison's name and moments later they were ushered through a set of heavy oak doors and into a spectacle unlike anything they'd seen before. 'Wow, this is some place. Do they do this every year'' Blair asked. The clubhouse had been transformed into a

magical winter forest complete with trees and the sound of sleigh bells. Overhead, lights twinkled like stars and glittering snowflakes cascaded to the floor in an endless stream. Glass icicles gave off a musical tingle as they swayed with the air

currents and all around evergreens filled the huge room with the delicate scent of pine, their limbs sparkling with decorations of white, silver and blue. The four stood transfixed by the sheer beauty of such a display. 'Jim' Do they do this every year'' Ellison heard his partner but the tinkling, sparkling, spicy room seen through sentinel eyes left him mute and immovable. Only the slightly more urgent, 'Jim' drew him away from the sight.

 

'Wha- oh, I don't know,' he said with a shake of his head. 'We weren't allowed to attend when I was a boy.' He looked around again, smiling now. 'I'd say the two hundred dollars a ticket is money well spent, wouldn't you'' He started down the long staircase which led to the main floor, leaving the others exchanging horrified looks in his wake.

 

'Two hundred dollars!' Banks managed to gasp.

 

'Jim, tell me your dad didn't blow two grand on - on a party'' Blair demanded. A sort of maze had been built through towering Christmas trees and the floor, covered with a spongy material that mimicked the feel of pine needles, and coated with a light dusting of fake snow, enhanced the sense of walking in the woods on a beautiful winter night. 

 

'He's got plenty of money, Chief,' Jim said with a shrug. He tilted his head a moment then motioned towards a spruce on the right. 'I hear dad's voice over this way.' People wandered along the path, laughing or softly singing along with the carols being played, all of them smiling or calling out greetings to the new arrivals. The trees thinned and opened to reveal a wide dance floor. Flickering candles illuminated the tables tucked back among the trees and shadowy figures, like woodland spirits, drifted back and forth. A spot of warmth against his lower back made Jim blink and look down into Blair's face. Concern faded quickly, replaced by that mixture of pride and affection that never failed to bring a lump to Ellison's throat. 

 

'I bet you can see the man behind the curtain,' Blair said.

 

Jim shook his head, 'all I see is magic, Chief.'

 

'Jimmy!' William ambled out into view, a smile lighting his lined face and peeling away a dozen years. He grasped Jim's hand and patted his shoulder before turning to Blair. The smile never faltered and his handshake was welcoming. 'And Blair, so good of you to come.'

 

'Thanks for inviting me,' Blair mumbled, embarrassed and not sure why. 

 

'You know my boss, Captain Simon Banks,' Jim said formally. 'And this is Inspector Megan Connor from New South Wales. She's on temporary loan to the department.'

 

'Not so temporary if I can help it,' Banks murmured softly. Jim saw Megan blush but her smile was radiant. 

 

'Wonderful,' William said, 'I'm so glad you could come.' He led them to a table, 'Stephen and his date will be here soon. What are you drinking?' A passing waiter soon brought the first round; a squat glass of red liquid with a festive sprig of green on top. After an enthusiastic swig, Blair's hand shot out and caught Jim's wrist. 

 

'Whoa, man, that is po-tent!' Ellison brought the glass up, sniffing cautiously. Instantly the inside of his nose seemed electrically charged, a jolt flashed through his skull like lightning and left tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. 

 

'It's the specialty of the house,' William explained, 'it's called the Spirit of Christmas.' 

 

'Yeah, it'll kill you,' Blair offered in a conspiratorial whisper. Jim took a tiny sip, enjoying the sting of alcohol and the way it numbed the tip of his tongue. He could trace its path down his throat and into his belly, the warmth it left behind made him sigh. He'd just taken a second, larger, sip when a heavy hand crashed down on his shoulder, alcohol streamed unbidden into his mouth and took a wrong turn somewhere in the middle of swallowing. It consumed all the air in his lungs and for a second Jim feared his coughing fit might shoot fireballs across the room and leave the whole place a smoldering ruin. 'Ste-phen,' he finally croaked, glaring at his younger brother through a watery veil. 

 

'Hey, bro, something go down the wrong way'' Stephen Ellison asked with brotherly indifference. He had a tall, slender blonde on his arm, her smile blinding as she beamed at the five of them. 'This is Katie, my fianc'e,' Stephen said. 'You've met my father and if I'm not mistaken that's Captain Simon Banks of the Cascade PD.' Simon stood, looking every inch the commanding figure he was, shook hands with both of them and introduced Megan. 'And this ugly guy,' Stephen said with a laugh, 'is my big brother,

Jimmy.' 

 

'Hi,' she said and bent to kiss Jim's cheek. 

 

'And Jim's partner, Blair,' Stephen went on, 'he's really an anthropologist but works with the police.' Katie shot Stephen a look Jim didn't quite catch but when she turned back she wore an expression of intrigued excitement. 

 

'You're kidding! I studied retail anthropology at Berkley.' After that they seemed to merge into some kind of a two headed social observance creature, kindred spirits spouting polyglotnouse nonsense to each other. Ellison shot his lover a fond look and caught sight of Stephen's slightly hurt and totally bewildered expression.

 

'It's not you,' Jim said. 'They just can't help it. It's something about the species - like calls to like.' The brothers made the most of being ignored by ordering another round of Christmas Spirit. Jim experimented with his senses as he drank, he isolated the flavors; four different varieties of alcohol, cinnamon, grenadine, and parsley disguised as holly. Stephen was slugging them back like water but halfway through his second Jim discovered his tongue had gone completely numb and

decided not to chance total paralysis. Blair surfaced after Stephen, fortified and a bit jealous, dragged Katie on to the dance floor. He looked flushed with that buzz

discussing his career always left with him and Jim wanted nothing more than to kiss him soundly. He would have done it too, but at that moment a slinky brunette in a tight, black velvet dress approached and led him out to dance. Blair barely had time to issue a warning about drinking too much before the crowd swallowed them up and Jim was left to watch. Sandburg danced like he approached everything in life - wholeheartedly. During fast songs he was a dervish, slow songs a limpet. Jim watched as woman after woman sought Blair out and gave it her best shot. 

 

'Here, son.' William handed him what Jim was coming to think of as Holiday Hammers. He sipped the strong alcoholic drink, enjoying the way it tickled his nose. Across the dance floor, Sandburg had a leggy blond wrapped around him and Jim met his lover's glare with an innocent smile, raised his glass and made a show of taking a deep drink. With his sense of taste dialed completely down he had no problem swallowing the alcohol. Blair scowled at him, whether it was because that was the third drink he'd had or because the striking blonde with mile high legs and a dress to match had him in a bone crushing embrace Jim wasn't sure. 'Blair seems like a likable young man,' William observed levelly.

 

'He is,' Jim agreed, just as neutrally. 

 

'He lives with you.' William stated.

 

'He does, indeed.' 

 

Simon and Megan drifted into view, their entwined bodies swaying to the music and their enraptured faces telling Jim nothing existed for them but that moment. They made a good looking couple and Jim couldn't help but smile. People all around them were smiling that half wistful, half envious smile a brand new love invoked and as Jim sat there in the face of such open devotion he felt a rush of resentment and sorrow so strong it hurt. He found Blair out there among the partygoers, his lover had Katie in his arms now, and they were chatting and dancing as if there would be no tomorrow.

 

'He - uh, knows about you - about your -' William stumbled to a stop. Jim could hear the very rapid beat of his father's heart and realized for the first time his old man was afraid of saying the wrong thing to him. 

 

'Blair knows everything about me,' Jim said. 'He knows and it doesn't scare him. In fact, it's what brought us together.' A perverse sense of defiance filled him. 'If it hadn't been for Sandburg, Stephen would be an only child right now.' He heard the sharp intake of breath and knew it had been a cruel thing to say. More softly he said, 'I was on the edge, Blair hauled me back.' Jim cast his senses across the

crowded room, finding Blair easily and sighed. 'I never wanted to be like this but - Sandburg makes it bearable. I don't know how but when he's around I can control it, I can make it all work. I just hope like hell when it's over I don't feel a thing.'

 

'What'' William leaned forward, one hand touching his son's arm. 'Blair's your partner, he's helping you. It's permanent, right'' William asked.

 

'Nothing in life is certain.' Jim strove for casual but heard the strain in his voice. Silence stretched between them, he could feel his father's gaze on him but was loath to tear his eyes away from the sight of his lover, head thrown back in wild abandon, looking like some pagan god at the rites of winter. 

 

'After your mother left us,' William said slowly, staring into his own glass as if the words were written there for him to read, 'I blamed her. I told you boys she walked away, didn't want anything to do with us.' He stopped, downing the liquor in one quick gulp. 'Grace was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I wanted to give her everything, I wanted to drape her in diamonds and mink. So I worked. I fought tooth and nail to build my business until I could buy it all.' William gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head, 'but it was too late. She'd given up waiting on me to realize that all she wanted was - me. We'd been best friends. She didn't need all the stuff I wanted to give her, all she needed was me to be there for her and I wasn't.'

 

'Dad,' Jim began but his father stopped him.

 

'Listen to me, son, don't push anyone away because - because they might just go. Don't expect Blair to leave. Expect him to stay.' 

 

Jim looked across at the beautiful man he'd fallen helplessly in love with and all his fears rose within him. He shook his head in wonder, still mystified after three years of his temper, of his thoughtlessness, as to why Blair had stuck around. 'It can't last,' he whispered, 'I know it can't.' Jim lurched to his feet, the room too bright, the music too loud. 

 

'Jim! What's wrong, son'' William demanded.

 

'Nothing. I just need some air.' Jim hurried outside into the chill air, sucking it into his lungs in great gulps. A throb had begun at the base of his skull and he wanted nothing more than to go home and climb into bed where Blair's arms would curl around him, holding him tight.

 

 

Moonlight dappled the ground in silvery splashes making a checkerboard of light and shadow. Jim restrained himself, refusing his body's urge to see things through a sentinel's eyes. He allowed himself a smile, he was no different from anyone in the world at that moment, sharing the sight of such a beautiful night with every one

else who chanced to look out upon it. It would snow soon, those dark clouds

scudding across the deep indigo sky warned him and the temperature had that

bitingly cold feel that made old injuries ache. Inside the club voices were singing and even if he blocked out the words, Jim knew the song from the pattern vibrations the window made on his skin. He rested his elbows on the railing, hands over his

face. He could claim he was just like everyone else but he couldn't hide the truth from himself. He was alone, there was no one else in the world who understood.

 

'I thought you might be out here.' Blair's sudden appearance from the shadows made Ellison flinch back. At his grimace Blair moved in closer, hand coming to rest on Jim's cheek. 'Too noisy''

 

'Yeah, a bit,' Jim admitted. He rubbed the spot between his eyes, only then realizing he did have a headache. 'Real party animal huh'' He laughed and shrugged. 'I think I was the only college kid to ever pass up all the parties.'

 

'All the parties'' Blair asked with a smile. 'I thought you were captain of the pantie raider.' His hands moved, coming up to cradle the back of Jim's skull, long fingers gently massaging. 'Since you've always favored peace and quiet, I'd say it was a subconscious defense against too much stimuli,' Blair guessed. Jim looked down into the gleam in his lover's eyes and felt a chill run through him. His heart gave a lurch in his chest and he closed Sandburg into a tight embrace, afraid to let go.

 

'Never leave me, Chief,' he whispered, 'never leave me.' Blair stiffened in his arms, pulling away.

 

'Is that what this is about'' Jim kept his eyes closed. What would he see in Blair's gaze if he looked' Anger, disappointment, regret' 'Jim'' He couldn't ignore it, not that calm, soothing voice, the one which invaded his very soul. Jim looked into a face filled with love and tenderness. 

 

'I am so afraid,' his traitorous mouth admitted when he would have said nothing. 'I think about it all the time and I hate myself for it. You tell me you won't leave me but I can't believe it.' He closed his eyes again, squeezing them shut against the pain which flashed across Blair's face. 'Why would you choose me' Without the sentinel abilities, no one has ever wanted to stay before. When they're gone or another sentinel comes along -' He could not finish the thought, asking instead, 'what will make you stay' Blair, please, tell me.'

 

Sandburg moved quickly, slamming him back against the rails with bone-rattling force. His hands were claws digging through the material of Jim's suit jacket and when he spoke it was through clenched teeth. Little flecks of saliva struck Jim's cheek as he hissed, 'Tell you' Here's what you can do, Jim. If you follow every one of these rules, I swear to god I will stay with you forever! You ready'' Jim nodded

dumbly. Blair pulled his hands away, ticking off points on his fingers. 'One - stop doubting that I love you. Two - don't ever - EVER - think I stay because you're a sentinel. If that was true I wouldn't have lasted past year one. Three - take a good look in the mirror. You're not some fucking monster no one wants, you're a goddamn treasure. Four - forgive me for being stupid. I know how many people have hurt you, Jim, and I know it's why you have trouble believing me, but I swear I'll do better. Okay'' Again, Jim nodded, but this time he managed a small smile as well.

 

'What's number five, Chief''

 

Blair looked down at his hand a moment, then with a grin ticked off the last item, 'kiss me.' At that moment it began to snow. Big, fat, lacy flakes floated down, lightly landing on Blair's chestnut curls. Jim thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight; his lover looked as if he'd been sprinkled with angel dust. Something in his chest tightened or maybe his heart had grown too large for the spot it had once occupied. It hurt so much, this love he carried inside, it felt as if his heart would explode. 'You love me,' he said and leaned down to place a delicate kiss on the full lips he cherished. The warmth of Blair's mouth, the icy cold of the snow which clung to his lashes, created a contrast which had Ellison shivering and sweating at the same time. 

 

'Yes,' Blair said when they broke apart. 'I love you.' Blair's hot, firm hand clamped around his, reminding Jim of other hot firm parts of his lover which clamped around other parts of him. He shook his head and turned his face up towards the sky, surprised when the snowflakes which landed on his cheeks and forehead didn't sizzle as they melted. But it worked, he'd managed to push the images away enough to breathe normally. He relaxed his hand as they crossed the threshold and entered the party again, but Blair didn't let go. 'Chief'' He whispered when one tuxedo clad old man looked askance at them, but Sandburg only looked back over

his shoulder at him and grinned that wild grin. Hand in hand they made their way among the tables, back to the one where his father, brother and friends sat. 

 

Simon and Megan had finally tired of snuggling on the dance floor and moved their show to the big round table. They sat, heads together smiling into each other's eyes and touching with hungry intensity. Stephen and Katie were almost as bad, she had her arms wound around his neck and they were trading kisses like kids with baseball cards. Even William, standing engrossed in conversation with a middle-aged woman, had a gleam in his eye. Blair tapped the older man's shoulder as he led Jim passed, nodding towards the table. Jim shrugged in answer to his father's inquisitive stare, then blushed when he realized William had noticed that he and Blair were still holding hands. Sandburg waited until he had everyone's attention then said, 'I'd planned on waiting until later for this, but I have something to say.' His gaze traveled around the table, six pair of eyes were glued to him.

 

'As some of you know,' Blair smiled at Megan and Simon, 'and some of you suspect,' he grinned at Stephen, 'Jim and I are more than roommates. We're best friends, and partners in every way there is.' Jim shot a look in his father's direction but William seemed deep in thought as he watched Blair. 'I once made a pledge to a very wise man that I would help Jim, I would guide him and I want you all to witness my making that pledge to Jim as well.' He stared at Ellison for a moment, eyes soft and glowing. 'I will always be with you,' he said quietly but with a solemnity that made Jim want to cry.

 

'I - I don't know what to say,' Jim admitted. 'That's the best Christmas present I've every gotten.'

 

'That wasn't your present,' Blair said with a smirk.

 

'It wasn't''

 

'No, this is,' Blair said. He placed something on the table between them and it took Jim a moment to drag his eyes away from the glow of Blair's smile. When he did look down he saw a small, black box. 

 

'What -'

 

'Just open it,' Blair demanded. Jim could feel the others watching him, holding their breath as they waited in silence. He didn't know he'd reached out until his fingers closed on the box. Velvet. It felt delicate against his skin, fragile, as if it could be crushed by thought alone. He looked up and Blair's delighted grinned chanced to a

soft, encouraging smile. 'Please,' he said. Jim nodded, pressing against the

lid so that it rose in a lazy arch. Nestled within the creamy silk lining lay

a silver ring, a shape had been faintly etched into it and Jim allowed his vision to focus on it. A long, sinewy cat encircled the ring, a sapphire chip sparkled where its eye would be. Jim caught his breath, looking up into Blair's anxious face, then turning it to read what had been written inside. A single word - FOREVER was all it

said. 

 

Jim looked up, locking eyes with Blair. 

 

'Do you think anyone would object if I asked the man I love to dance, Mr. Ellison'' Blair asked but his eyes never left Jim's face. 

 

William smiled, 'no and if they do I'll kick their ass.' 

 

Blair reached out, his hand covering Jim's then he lifted the ring and slipped it into place. 'I love you,' he whispered and kissed the ring where it rested on the third finger of Jim's left hand. 'Come on.' For a moment Jim thought the tug on his hand might send him flying through the roof. He felt light as a balloon, ready to soar through the twinkling stars at any moment. And then Blair's arms went around his waist and he knew he would never have to fear flying free again. He could feel the cool, smooth surface of the ring against his skin and it felt as if it had always

been there. He knew from that moment on it always would be. The small quartet

in the corner was playing I'll Be Home For Christmas. He was.


End file.
